


Jealousy Games

by Captain_K



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_K/pseuds/Captain_K
Summary: You and Demetri have had a "thing" going on for a while. When he overhears you making a comment about your sensei, he refocuses you on him.
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm just saying... I wouldn't particularly mind a one on one with Sensei, you get my drift?" You giggle, confiding in Aisha as you two enjoy lunch together at your usual table at school. "I mean, have you seen him with his gi half undone? Those abs??"

Aisha nods enthusiastically, and you're excited as you go on. "Imagine what else he can _teach_ other than karate." You two giggle at the suggestive nature of your comment.

"Who're we talking about?" Demetri asks, materializing behind you suddenly. He and Miguel sit besides you around the table.

"Oh, nobody." Aisha tries to cover for you as you're shocked in to silence. He doesn't say anything more about the subject, but you can tell, by the way he's looking at you, that Demetri heard more than you would have liked him to.

  
  


You and Demetri had an undefined relationship going on; you were always flirty towards him and with his gradual growing confidence he began returning your flirtations until you reached a boiling point a couple months back when he was driving you home from a beach party and you found yourself kissing him good night.

Kissing quickly grew in to make out sessions whenever you two found yourselves alone together - which was pretty often, as you both would find any reason to seclude yourselves from the others.

You never defined the relationship, which seemed to be okay as Demetri wasn't pressing the subject and you both kept it to yourselves.

So there was no real reason to be nervous about Demetri hearing about your thirst for Sensei Lawrence. You were free to thirst over whoever you wanted.

So why were you feeling guilty all of a sudden?

  
  


Lunch went by uneventfully. You all rose, trays in hand ready to put them away and get to your next class when Demetri walked by you and asked in the most casual manner, "Got a new set of D&D dice. Feel like coming around, play a little?"

You look up at the boy towering over you - a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah," you agree. "I'd like that."

  
  


It's hours later when Demetri has you pinned to his bedroom door, having swooped in to kiss you the moment you walked in. His slim fingers are dancing on the sides of your body, trying to feel as much of you as possible. You arch in to his chest and he groans.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

The look he gives you is somewhere between suffering and lust.

You smirk, running your hand down his shirt to the hem of his jeans, not quite reaching where he wants you most.

"I have some idea."

One of his hands finds your hair, grasping it to tilt your head aside, exposing your neck.

"So..." He murmurs against your skin as he kisses down your neck, holding you firmly in place as your eyes shut in the bliss of the feeling. "You want a one on one like this with your sensei too?"

Your eyes open wide, startled. When he didn't mention your conversation with Aisha you innocently assumed he hadn't heard as much as you feared.

In reality, he heard even more.

“Oh...” you start, searching for words. You gasp as he lands a particularly hard bite on the crook of your neck. “um, I...”

It was hard enough thinking of a way to get out of this subject – the shivers he was sending through your body really weren't helping, either.

“Lost for words?” he asks, his hands bravely snaking under your shirt to the soft skin of your abdomen, fingers teasing along your bra line.

“I...” you began again, before changing your approach. “Yeah.” you admitted. “You have that effect on me.”

That answer seems to please Demetri, as his hands leave your abdomen for the sake of holding your thighs and picking you up.

It's nothing less than surprising when Demetri dumps you on his bed.

You two have made out a bunch of times, sure, but it had yet to escalate any further; Demetri was usually lacking the confidence to make the move, but not today. Today... he was on the attack.

Without warning he kisses you, caressing your tongue with his and groaning when your hand combs through his hair. You could feel heat pooling between your legs at the new intensity that was gripping you both.

Demetri's hand finds its way to your breast, squeezing and playing in exploration though it doesn't stay there long; soon enough you feel his hand brush down your bare thigh, your skirt having ridden up. Eventually finding your underwear, his fingers caress the hem of the fabric before he gains the courage to slide his fingers down your core. You can't help but moan out his name.

Demetri smirks proudly, but the smirk quickly vanishes as his usual self comes out: “Is- is this okay?”

You nod enthusiastically, not trusting your voice to speak. The smirk returns. With a heightened sense of confidence, Demetri slides down your body. Before he can think about it, he kisses your core over your underwear.

You sigh and Demetri allows himself to hook his fingers around the fabric, running it down your legs until it was off.

You suddenly felt very bare, despite still having all your other clothes on. But looking at Demetri, you knew you could trust him wholeheartedly.

Within an instant he was back between your legs, his tongue plunging in between your folds.

“Oh – fuck – _Demetri_ ,” you moaned. Demetri wrapped his arms around your thighs, holding them apart for him.

Had you been any less distracted by his ministrations, you might have noticed the slight nervous shake in his hands as he held you.

Demetri continued his attack on your core until you were arching off the bed with your toes curled, hand in his hair as you urged him on.

One of his hands trailed up your abdomen, detouring to squeeze your breast before coming to your lips. Understanding what he wanted, you parted your lips, taking his pointer and middle finger in. You sucked on them and twirled your tongue around them, earning a throaty groan from Demetri. He took his hand back, making his fingers leave your warm mouth with a pop only to have him insert them somewhere else.  
You couldn't help the whiny moan that left you as Demetri sunk a finger in to your core. It was a feeling like no other you've ever felt, making your stomach tie up in delightful knots. He continued lapping at your core with his tongue as he plunged his finger in and out of you; you felt your release building up rapidly.

All until he suddenly stopped.

“Now tell me, Y/n...” Demetri said so casually; you held in a whine at the loss of him. “Could _he_ make you feel as good as I do?”

So _that_ was what this was all about. A need to feed his wounded ego. Luckily for Demetri (and yourself), you were willing to play along.

“No,” you said, your voice dripping desperation. “only you, Demetri. Only you.”

Instantly he was back to where you needed him most, the sight of you flushed and desperate for him fueling Demetri on. This time he mercilessly drove both fingers inside of you, quickly bringing you to your release.

“Oh – _Demetri_ ,” you whined, coming off of your high.

Finally he let up on his touch on you, sitting upright. Demetri's hair was disheveled and he was as red as the beets on his t-shirt as he sat there taking the image of you in, lying on his bed spent after calling _his_ name as you just came. Because of _him_.

From afar, you heard the front door open and close.

“Demetri?” the voice of his mother called. “I'm home!”

You picked yourself up until you could kiss the boy, pouring your affection in to the gesture. “This...” you looked Demetri in the eye. “isn't over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm forces the reader to stay at Demetri's; unfortunately, he's not the only one after her company.

“Thanks for letting me stay for dinner,” you gracefully thank Demetri's mom. You had gotten to know her once you started coming over to Demetri's a couple of months ago to “study” and it was clear she liked you, always inviting you to stay for dinner and urging you to come visit more often. “I should be getting home.”

“In this weather?” she peered out the dining room window; it had begun to hail. It had begun raining earlier that day but you couldn't be bothered by it, much too busy with Demetri to even consider the weather outside or how you were to navigate home in it. “Certainly not. Call your mother, tell her you're staying here for the night. She'll understand, no parent would want their child driving on that ice. You can stay in Demetri's room and Demetri can take the couch.”

You gave Demetri a passing look so quick it almost didn't happen; you didn't want to show his mom just how eager you were to stay. “Okay,” you agreed. “Yeah, I'll go call her real quick.”

You took to the privacy of Demetri's room to notify your mum about your plans, to which she agreed, not willing to let you risk the dangerous ride home.

“So?” Demetri asks as her enters his room a few minutes after you did, shutting the door behind himself. You grinned, pleased.

“All clear.” you wrap your arms around Demetri's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. You shiver in to him, enjoying the way his hands glide down to the small of your back, holding you close. After a minute he pulls away, clearing his throat.

“This is... _really_ great, but I actually came to fetch you. My mom wondered if we want to see a movie all together, and... You know my mom. It's not much of a question.”

You grinned cheekily, assuming this was her way of keeping tabs on you both. “Sure,” you agreed. “I'd love that.”

It's nearly an hour in to the movie when Hawk starts blowing up your phone. The living room's lights were off, supposed to emerge you further in to the movie you were watching, but inevitably emphasizing the brightness of your phone screen to an unignorable point.

You picked up your phone when it began to ring. Seeing it was just Hawk, you silenced the call and put your phone back down on the coffee table, assuming that would be it. You didn't notice Demetri's eyes darting to your phone when you had picked it up before, you leaning a little further in to him as you leaned your back back on to the sofa.

It was two minutes later that your phone lit up again with Hawk's name, your ringtone blaring. “Sorry,” you apologized to no one in particular, silencing the call one more, this time putting your phone on mute and leaving it by your side so you could monitor it quicker.

Demetri tensed by your side, agitation creeping up in him. He knew you were friendly with the Cobra Kai's, but he didn't know to what extent your friendship with Eli went. He bit his plump bottom lip, trying and failing not to think about what might be going on between you two. Eli already had everything Demetri wanted; friends, confidence, courage. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd get you too.

Your phone keeps lighting up until the movie is finished, texts from your friends coloring the screen.

(20:45) **Hawk** : _Where the fuck are you? Pick up._

(20:52) **Hawk** : _We're all going to Aisha's to hang until the storm's over.  
Send me your location, I'll come pick you up._

(21:07) **Aisha** : _Whats up? Hawk said you aren't answering him._

_Come overrrrrrr!_

(21:15) **Hawk** : Y/N!

(21:23) **Tory** : _Wya?_

(21:35) **Aisha** : _For the love of God, please answer Hawk  
He's driving us all mad_  
  
(22:01) **Hawk** : _I'm coming over_

The final text came as credits started rolling, much to your relief. You took your phone in your hands to answer when Demetri's mom rose, stretching her arms up high with a yawn. “Well, I'm calling it a night. I expect you two to do the same soon, yes?” You both agreed – and with that, She left.

You typed a reply.

To: **Hawk**  
(22:03) _You're drunk. Don't come over. I'll talk to you Monday :)_

Demetri looked away, trying to decide what he was to do. He couldn't help overseeing your texts, you were right beside him after all; and if he was to be completely honest, his insecurity was rising beyond levels he was comfortable with. It was one thing swaying you away from your fantasies about Sensei Lawrence; that was schoolgirl wishful thinking, at best. But Hawk? Hawk was readily available, practically in your hands already.

And you – you were going to “talk to him on Monday”. _What about?_ Demetri's anxiety pestered him. Would you rather be with Hawk right now, only with him because you were stuck there?

As if to solidify the thought, Hawk called you once more right after he read your text – and this time, you answered.

“Hey.” Demetri grew restless in his seat, seeing you smile to yourself as you heard the other boys voice. “No, no, no... No, I'm serious!” despite your words, you chuckled. Demetri felt sick. “You're obviously drunk. I can hear it in your voice! Don't worry about me. Just stay at Aisha's. Promise?” you cooed at Hawk through the phone, as though he were a child. “Okay. Yeah. I'll text you tomorrow. Give Aisha a kiss from me.” You roared laughing at something Hawk said. Demetri rose, not finding the comfort to be able to stay still any longer. “Have fun... Bye.” with that, you hung up the call, a smile still gracing your features.

“You guys are really close, huh?” Demetri asked, halting his pacing.

“Um, I wouldn't say close. Friends, I guess.”

“You -” Demetri stopped himself, reconsidering his words. “He obviously wants you.”

“Um -” you began, disbelief on your face. “I – don't think so. Besides, what's that even matter? I'm here with you.”

With a grin, you reach out to pull Demetri to you, looking up at him. His brow was still furrowed with concern; you wanted to kiss it all away. How could he still not tell how you felt about him, _only_ him?

“Is this even where you want to be?”

Your smile widens before you plant a gentle kiss on Demetri's hipbone. “No where else.”

With that, you rise to stand too. “So, are you gonna offer me pajamas or do you expect me to sleep in a skirt?”

Demetri's eyes widened, at what thought exactly you weren't sure. “Uhh - Of course. You can choose out anything you want from my closet, I'll wait here. Let me know if you need help finding anything.”

“Okay,” you agree cheerfully and turn on your heel to his room, amused by the privacy Demetri was granting you so gentlemanly-like, as though he hadn't experienced much more of you just hours prior.

You closed the door after yourself, leaving you all alone in Demetri's room for the very first time. You trailed a finger along his desk until you reached his closet, ready to dig through until you'd find his comfiest-looking hoodie. But then, seeing one of your favorite t-shirts of his, a different idea came to mind.

Rummaging through piles of neatly folded clothes to get it, your hand scratched itself on something when you retracted it, shirt in hand.

Curiosity spiked, you burrowed through the piles to find a golden line of condoms hidden.

It would seem as though Demetri remembered what he was hiding too, as a sudden knock on the door startled you, prompting you to hide the condoms where you found them.

“Y/n?” Demetri's voice called from the other side of the door, loud enough for you to hear but hushed enough to not wake his mom up. “Are you – um – finding everything alright?”

You giggled to yourself, the nervous undertone to Demetri's words obvious; he wanted to know if you found what you had without asking directly.

“Yeah,” you gleefully replied. “Give me a minute.”

Quickly stripping off all of your clothes, you toss on a green shirt adorned with a large pai sign splayed on its front. The hem of the shirt reached the middle of your thighs, with Demetri being so much taller than you. You took a deep breath, stepping to stand in front of the bed before calling, “You can come in now.”

Tentatively, Demetri opened the door. His eyes couldn't help but rake over your body, from your bare legs all the way up to his t-shirt. He swallowed hard, trying to burn the image of you in to his mind.

He suddenly noticed the pile of clothes you left on the floor; notedly, the pair of panties peeking beneath your discarded skirt.

“You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” Demetri asked, his big blue-green eyes widening in awe.

You smile michevously. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fully didn't intend for this to have more than 2 parts but this bit got a bit too long for my liking without even reaching the main event, so... yeah. part 3 is on its way ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played d&d, I hope that was an alright reference??  
> also mad salty that aisha wasn't in s3. i love her.


End file.
